Watch Me
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Light decides to give L a little show whil he watches him through the 'hidden' cameras inis room. Contains; masturbation, and other stuff. YAOI!


**Watch Me**

Inspired by Death Note, in this story you will read about Light finding out that L is watching him through hidden cameras so Light decides to give the detective a show. And of course L watches the whole thing. Contains Light masturbating, and other stuff. lol, I hope you enjoy this oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

LightxL

L sat in his office, looking at the screens in front of him; he was watching the Yagami household very intently. Especially Light's room, watching him as he 'studied', he was very interested in the teen. Light-kun was a possible suspect for the Kira investigation, and L wanted to know his every move.

"Ryuzaki, I don't feel comfortable watching my son like this, or anyone else for that matter." Mr. Yagami said to the detective.

"Fine, you may leave if you wish; tell everyone else they may leave as well." L stated coolly, never taking his eyes off of the screens.

Yagami-san blinked in confusion but turned on his heel and walked out of the room to inform the others and head home.

"Finally, I get to watch Light in his most private times, with no interruptions." He said with a sigh and leaned forward to turn the volume higher and watch the teen.

………

Light lay on his bed looking at one of his textbooks, trying to avoid looking suspicious, when he heard the door close. Casually grabbing his book, he put it away in its spot, and walked out the door to see who it was. When he made it downstairs, he heard his parents talking, letting him know it was his dad and that something happened at work.

"….he just sent us all home." His dad concluded.

'_So he sent everyone in the office home, so it's just him who's watching people. He's such a pervert._' He thought to himself, ignoring his parents and walking right back up to his room.

'_Well, let's give him a show.'_ He thought, shutting the door behind him.

He slowly loosened his tie and removed it from around his neck placing it on the hanger, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, anticipating what was to come. He could imagine L moving nervously in his seat, making a smile form on his lips at the thought. When his shirt was discarded, Light began removing his pants, pushing them down past his hips and to the floor leaving him standing in the middle of the room in his underwear. Light walked over to the seat by his desk and sat, releasing a guttural moan he closed his eyes and turned so that he faced one of the cameras, slowly his hands reached up to touch his chest, pressing the skin tenderly. He pinched his nipples softly, groaning in response to his own touch. He slid his hands down his stomach, goose flesh following in its peak, once he reached the elastic of his boxers he slowly began pushing them down.

……..

L watched intently as Light began to touch himself intimately. L's breath was coming in pants, gasping for more air as he watched Light push his boxers down to the ground. His erection exposed to the outer air, causing the boy to gasp, L watched as the teen reached down to grasp his cock.

"Mmm, L, touch me please." the teen rasped out.

L jumped at the sudden words released from the teen's mouth, leaning forward to turn up the volume, he listened and waited to confirm what he heard and prove it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Yes, harder. L, go faster." Light whined, increasing speed and pressure to his strokes.

L's eyes widened in surprise at what had just been confirmed; he bit his lip, waiting to see what more the boy would do. He could feel his own cock bulging in his pants in excitement.

…………

Light grinned to himself, only imagining what L's reaction would be, he held his breath as he increased the pressure on his erection. He hadn't expected to react this way, but the thought of doing this for L's entertainment got him very aroused. He slowly propped his legs on the bed and spread them apart, showing a part of his anatomy that he had never ventured before.

"L, please…I want more." He panted, loving the way Ryuzaki's code name rolled off his tongue.

Sliding his tongue across his lips, he brought one hand up to his mouth while the other remained below pumping his erection, slipping three fingers into his mouth, he released a moan. He gave a few hard sucks to his hand, sliding his tongue between his fingers, imagining what it would be like to be doing this to a certain part of L's anatomy; of course at the thought of sucking Ryuzaki off, his erection began leaking with precum.

………..

L was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his knees revealing his erection to the cool air around him. He elicited a groan; as he reached down to grasp his own cock, gasping at the feel of his cool fingertips on the hard flesh. Looking at the screens, he saw something that almost made him cum, Light Yagami was in his seat with his legs parted showing off a delectable part of his form. L watched intently as Light's right hand stroked his erection, while the other was slowly trailing up his thigh until his slick fingers began rubbing at his tight entrance.

"L, hurry I want you inside of me." He panted slowly, pushing his finger into the first ring of muscles at his entrance.

L began pumping faster and harder, moaning at the pressure coiling in his abdomen, at the sight of Light impaling himself on his fingers. He watched as the teen inserted another finger and began scissoring himself, hips bucking in retaliation to the fingers intruding his tight ass.

"Yes L, harder, I want more." He groaned, inserting a third finger.

"I will go faster Light-kun, but only if you beg some more." L replied, already on the edge, and the feeling of power increasing his arousal

As if knowing this, Light whined louder. "Please L, I'm begging you." He panted, pushing his fingers further into his hole

L released a groan at the sound of the power hungry boy begging for more; it was unlike him, but very arousing to the detective. He pumped harder and faster pretending that it was Light he was pounding into, he was the one making those sounds that were being elicited from the boy. He could see that Light was close, because his hips were bucking into his fingers erratically; L himself was doing the same pumping his shaft into his hand, coming close to releasing his load.

………….

Light was panting for air, his fingers thrusting inside him, hitting the bundle of nerves repeatedly. He could only imagine what L was doing; hoping that he was enjoying what Light was giving him, rather than analyzing the whole situation. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a ripple spread though his body, he shuddered as his semen shot out from the confines of his body. Light panted repeatedly, removing his fingers from within him, letting both hands rest at his sides. He didn't know what else to do, he was to start working for Ryuzaki on Saturday, and he was unsure of how the detective would treat him at work.

………...

Meanwhile L was leaning against the back of his chair gasping for air, his load sticky in his hands and on his belly, he lay there still and unmoving as the tingles settled and slowed, allowing him to relax. He was not sure what Light's reaction would be when he informed him, on Saturday, that he was watching his every move. L smirked at the thought of embarrassing the teen in front of everyone; it would be an interesting weekend for sure. Pulling his pants back up, L continued his work, acting as if nothing had happened, but deep down his mind was racing with worry and confusion.

……...

**End**

**Well that was my oneshot I hope you guys like it let me know what you think, and I'm sorry if you wanted more but that is all I can give you. If you do want more let me know and I'll see what I can do when I have time. **

**Yours Truly,**

**HitomiPMS-11**

_**--Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi--**_


End file.
